Koru Taiga-Darkfury
'' '' Koru Taiga-Darkfury serves as the captain of 5th division which is responsible for all research of kidou spells in Soul Society. Koru himself is in charge of approving other shinigami for advance kidou training and grading their progress. ''-Background-'' Koru Taiga-Darkfury was originally born in the Rukon District as Koru Taiga. During his childhood he was raised by his older brother Kogo Taiga who was a 3rd seat officer with bankai in 5th division. At the age of 5 Koru was playing outside his house in the Rukon district when he was contacted by a group of shinigami that notified him of the death of his brother Kogo. From that day, Koru vowed to become a powerful shinigami and become even more powerful than his older brother was. Naturally Koru joined 5th division after he passed the trainee program. With Koru's strange condition of holding too much reiatsu in his body, he quickly adapted to the extreme kidou training that 5th division provided. As Koru progressed in the ranks, he met a girl named Anise Heie and saved her life during an espada invasion of Rukon. Shortly after that day, Anise of the Heie lesser noble family adopted Koru as her younger brother. It was hard to believe that someone as rebelious as Koru would be in a noble family, but it all worked out for the best. Recently with the merger of the Heie family and the Darkfury family, Koru became part of the Darkfury family becoming Koru Taiga-Darkfury. ''FIGHTING STYLE '-Champloo Kendo-' 'Very similar to capoeira mixed with kendo and free style aerobatic fighting.' 'For example: Mugen from samurai champloo' SPECIAL SKILLS '-Reiatsu Overload-' 'Koru Taiga-Darkfury was born with a condition that causes him to hold too much reiatsu in his body which is why he must wear special gauntlets that seal half of his power while he has them on.' Zanpaktou Information 'Name: Fenrir' 'Shikai Call: "Break the cage that binds you, Fenrir"' 'Shikai Form: Two long katana with dark blue aura swirling around the blades.' 'Shikai Abilities: ''' *''Lunar Slash: one or both blades would have the aura around them charged and then would be used to throw one or two huge slashes of dark blue aura that have the power to cause a deep gash in it's target, followed by an explosion.'' *''Lunar Strike: a melee version of Lunar Slash.'' *''Fenrir's Rage: a continuous ability that allows Koru's shikai powers to gradually get stronger each time he is wounded.'' *''Lunar Howl: creates a giant field around Koru and anyone in the immediate area. Inside this field, anything and everyone can only move 1/3 their average speed, But Koru will remain uneffected.'' *''Lunar Bomb: a massive amount of aura and reiatsu combined will gather into Koru's blade and in Koru's body. After it's all been gathered up, a massive explosion will occure and anyone in the immediate area would be greatly wounded by the blast. After Koru performs this ability, he will be greatly exhausted and his shikai will go back into it's sealed form and not able to go into it's shikai form for 3 days.'' '' ''Bankai Name: Getsumen-o Fenrir '' '' Bankai Form: Two huge silver claw blades attached to giant gauntlets with dark blue aura pouring out, dark blue and white samurai armor on the torso and shoulds, and a black samurai mouth mask. Koru's eyes will also have dark blue aura steaming out of them. Bankai Abilities: '' *Dark Lunar Claw: 'a dark and more powerful version of the lunar claw that throws aura slashes in the form of a claw from each of his claws. *Lunar Sphere: '' spins his body holding his claws outward creating a sphere of slashes that expand and can be used to block certain attacks or damage anyone too close to him. *''Howling Blast: ''fires a blast of aura from the claws in the shape of a wolf's head and will bite down on the target and then detonate and explode, or can just explode on impact *''Lunar Gaze: ''dark blue aura will fill his eyes and then flash at his opponent's eyes faster than you can blink and will slow their movements and senses to 2/3 of their normal speed. *''Wolf's Reining Howl (Captain Level Only Attack): ''The armor of his bankai will break off and a massive amount of reiatsu and aura will soar around him and will become overpowering and even other captains and anyone as stron as one will feel the weight of the power. then he would aim one of his claws to his target and use every ounce of aura and reiatsu to create a massive ray bigger than a 2 story house and wider than one aswell and causes massive damage to anyone in the blast radius. '''''Personality Koru can be labeled as a lazy smartass for the most part. Since he has been raised in the Rukon district, Koru is alittle rough around the edges, but deep down he has a kind heart. Deep inside lies a dark secret in Koru's personality. Koru has an alternate personality that comes out when something or someone has hurt those he cares about like his foster siblings. This darker personality holds the true depths of Koru's latent powers and has an identity of it's own. During bankai, this darker personality comes through completely and turns Koru into a completely different person with no emotion and is a highly sadistic killer. For this reason, Koru cannot use bankai around others weaker than him or anyone due to the fact that the darker personality takes over and doesn't care who is in the way. '' '' In Koru's inner world, his darker personality can be seen as a dark haired evil version of himself (NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH HOLLOW VERSIONS OF SHINIGAMI IN INNER WORLD). The darker personality just stares and watches Koru interact with Fenrir in the inner world since Fenrir himself doesn't like interacting with him due to his darkness. ''Pets '-Kyo-' 'An orange tabby kitten that was given to Koru by his older foster sister Anise. Kyo is normally a very calm kitten, that hangs around Koru's shoulder everywhere he goes, but he can and will attack someone if they either annoy him while he's trying to sleep or if someone takes his ball away from him.' Current Shinigami Rank '5th Division Captain''' Category:Character History Category:5th Squad Category:Character Stats Category:Shinigami Category:History Category:Fifth Division